Ed, Edd n Eddy's Super Ultra Mega Hyper Scam Video Game
Ed, Edd n Eddy's Super Ultra Mega Hyper Scam Video Game (also known as Ed, Edd n Eddy's Scam Video Game or EEnESVG for short) is an 3D team-based platformer released for the Nintendo Wii U, PlayStation 3, and, in time, PlayStation 4. In actuallity, the game is loosely based on Sonic Heroes and The Mis-Edventures. The ideas come from Edd Shwartz. Gameplay The game has four teams, each with three characters, creating a total of twelve characters. With the exception of Lee , Marie , and May , each character is unique, and has their own upgrades. Upgrades are found in small shops in each level, with the exception of Team Kanker, where the shop owners surrond their shop with an indestructible metal dome, making it impossible to buy upgrades. There is at least one upgrade for each character, and at least five upgrades for each team, with the exception of Team Kanker. The Four Teams Team Ed Ed, Edd n Eddy control much like they do in The Mis-Edventures. The only differences are the upgrades. These include Double D's slingshot doing damage, Ed recieving a football helmet, and Eddy's jetpack. See section "Character Upgrades" for more details. Team Ultra Rolf, Nazz, and Kevin control a bit differently. Rolf controls similarly to Ed and Edd. He can lift heavy objects and attack things in close combat with his own body like Ed, but also has a slingshot like Double D. Rolf's special ability is the opposite of Double D's, in which he throws his teammates across large distances. Kevin controls like Ed and Eddy. He throws stink bombs like Eddy, and his special ability is similar to the Batter-Ed, in which he gets on his bike and runs over anything he chooses. Nazz controls much like Eddy and Edd. She can blow kisses to stun enemies, much like Double D's slingshot, but does not have a close range attack, without purchasing an upgrade. Her special ability is similar to the Tower of Eddy; she stands on the shoulders of Kevin, who is standing on Rolf's shoulders. Team Zinnia Team Zinnia controls remarakbley similar to team Ed, (Sarah being like Ed, Jimmy being like Edd, and Jonny being like Eddy), with two exceptions: the special abilties and the upgrades. In Jonny's special move, Team Zinnia forms a doughnut, rolling around attacking enemies, similar to the batter-Ed. With Sarah, Jimmy and Jonny (and Plank) form a bridge that Sarah can walk across. After which, Sarah will grab Jonny and Jimmy, pulling them to safety. The time frame on this is only 25 seconds, so the player will have to get Jimmy and Jonny back on solid ground before their arms tire out and they fall to their doom. Jimmy's special ability is very special: If Jimmy remains with only one hit point for three minutes, then loses that hit point, Sarah will throw both her fists on the ground, permanently stunning all enemies within viewing distance. This is very powerful but difficult to perform. Team Zinnia's gameplay often focuses on collecting items in a maze of sorts, as well as a bit of puzzle solving. Three of Team Zinnia's four bosses require the player to beat the boss in a rather cliche'd puzzle game, such as Tetris. Story Each team has their own individual story. In addition, the stories tend to intertwine with each other. After completing Team Ed or Team Ultra's stories, Team Zinnia's story is unlocked; although, the player is highly encouraged by a random screaming voice to finish both Team Ed and Team Ultra's stories before moving onto Team Zinnia's. When the player has completed 63% of Team Ed's story, 65% of Team Ultra's story, and 64% of Team Zinnia's story, Team Kanker's story is unlocked. Note: Completing all of a team's story, without getting any upgrades (or, in a more likely scenario, using a cheating device that disables collectibles and upgrades), would not complete more than 50% of a team's story. See section trivia for more details. Team Ed's Story Ed, Edd n Eddy are sitting around complaining about having nothing to do. They then hear a contest announcement on the radio. Teams of up to five people compete to find six easter eggs hidden within a twelve kilometer radius of the Cul-de-Sac. Every egg (besides the last) has a note with a clue on it, leading to the next one, each more difficult than the last. The more easter eggs someone brings in, the better their prize, with the grand prize for all six eggs being a voucher for one free jawbreaker per person per day forever. The announcement ends with the first clue, which Double D instantly deciphers, and the Eds make it their mission to collect all of the easter eggs. The first egg is found under the pile of peanut brittle that the candy store owner could not sell or even get rid of. At their arrival, Edd deciphers that the next clue is located at the playground. The Ed's run over there, only to find a rather large tower that they must climb to find the egg, (similar to Jawbreakers). This tower is, for the most part, the entire level. At the top, the Eds find the Kanker sisters holding something, which they assume is the egg. After a heated argument, the Eds and the Kankers have a fight, and surprisingly, the Eds win. The Eds are extremely surprised, but the Kanker's get away, making Eddy very angry. After falling off, Ed finds the real egg underneath the slide. The next clue leads them to the woods. The Ed's find the next clue rather quickly in the next level, but cannot climb back up to the path from which they came. Instead, they must traverse three sections of the woods: the dark depths, the sunny outskirts, and the tree tops, similarly to the first level in each of the Ed's stories in Scam of the Century. The Ed's continuously switch between these three types. The Ed's are about to escape the maze, through a patch of sunlight at the edge of the woods, when they meet a gorilla with red and white striped shorts. The gorilla starts throwing crates at them, as a homage to Donkey Kong. After beating him, Edd examines the next clue, which hints at the next egg being found at the construction site. The Ed's head to the construction site, and find an obstacle course waiting for them. Eddy insists that this was set up by the radio program's interns to keep Ed, Edd n Eddy from getting all of the eggs. The Ed's make it through the obstacle course, but must face off against Rolf's farm animals, Sarah's dolls (which have somehow been given artificial intelligence and the ability to multiply), and even some of Kevin's tricks. The Ed's successfully traverse the obstacle course, and Ed and Eddy head on to the next clue, while Double D ponders why Kevin has resorted to tricks he had out-grown in Elementary school. After making their way through the junkyard, the Eds discover the second-to-last easer egg. Of course, Team Zinnia shows up and demands them to hand over what the Eds have. The Ed's defeat Sarah, Jimmy, and Jonny in a team battle, and head off to the next egg, which is located, much to the Eds' demise, at the Trailer Park. Team Eds' version of this level mostly takes place in an underground cave located beneath the Kankers' Trailer. Throughout the level, the Eds are greatly afraid the Kankers will show up. Of course, they never do, for some strange reason. Instead, waiting outside the cave is Team Ultra. Kevin steals the last egg from them, and a battle ensues. The Ed's win by some miracle after knocking off some heavy objects from the top of the Trailers. After which, the Ed's head over to the location of the radio tower, only to find someone waiting for them, to which the Eds start to freak out. This is where the last story starts. Team Ultra Kevin and Nazz are searching through the Junkyard for clues on the Eds' next big scam. Nazz asks from where Kevin recieved this information. Kevin explains that he heard a phone call with a distorted voice at the other end, informing Kevin that the Eds are up to something that could put Peach Creek in great danger. They find Rolf, who is looking for six of his chickens. Kevin immediately decides that the Eds are behind this, Nazz compares Kevin to a young Freddy Jones always blaiming Red Hairing, and they team up to stop the Ed's. Of course, Nazz only agrees, so Kevin will stop wasting her time, and she can get back to own business. After traversing the Junkyard, Kevin insists on Team Ultra (Kevin came up with the name) heading into the sewers, much to Nazz's dismay. Along the way, they twist all sorts of valves, because Kevin thinks the Eds are using this. Team Ultra arrives in the Haunted House, and must find a way to escape. Nazz deduces that if they move a red, green, and blue gem to the stands, they will be able to escape. The level is quite different from the "Nightmare on Ed Street" level from the first game, as Rolf discovers a secret passageway in the basement leading into an even lower section of the house. After bringing the red gem, blue gem, and green gem in that order (each trek being longer than the last), Team Ultra find the door open, but must face off against the Kankers. After Lee, Marie, and May defeat them, Team Ultra narrowly escapes the house. After making absolutely no progress, Nazz starts to become a bit annoyed at Kevin. Kevin insists that there are clues in the Cul-de-Sac. Strangely, a large fort has been built over the Cul-de-Sac. Kevin insists if they make it through this cardboard strongehold they'll find the Ed's. Team Ultra try kill all of the knights that strangely don't have anyone inside them, meaning they don't give off energy. They find a bulldog towards the end, and must find a way around it without being spotted. They finally escape the fort, which then collapses. Kevin points out that they still need to find evidence of the Eds doing something wrong. This makes Nazz very angry, as she remembers that they have yet to find any clues. Strangely, it appears a rather large tower has fallen over into the streets, which leads Kevin to believe that the Ed's are ''up to something. Nazz, once again, gives Kevin the benefit of the doubt, and they follow through the tower sideways. The tower has many goats, but none of them are Rolf's. Upon reaching the end, (which is the top in Team Ed's story) they finally find a clue. The clue is a "to do" list in Double D's handwriting, which lists off four things. These include buying new socks, something completely vulgar (which cannot be stated on the Ed Fanon Wikia), and "destroy the Cul-de-Sac." For whatever reason, the third thing on that list is in illegible handwriting, while the first, second, and fourth are all in Double D's handwriting. Nazz starts to suspect that Double D may not have written the third thing, and starts to wonder what it says. Team Ultra heads into the Trailer Park, because the note has a message on the back that reads, "Our secret hide-out is in the Park n' Flush. Kevin musters up some courage, and Team Ultra makes its way to the Trailer Park. They travel through, what appears to be a remake of the first half of the level "Ed Marks the Spot," from the last game, (in the Playstation 2 Version). Upon reaching the end, they find an odd easter egg, when they hear Eddy shout a few yards behind them. A battle ensues, and, although Team Ultra wins in the gameplay, in terms of story, the Eds ultimately win. The Eds head elsewhere, and Rolf, Nazz, and Kevin black-out, but we don't see why, because it's all from Kevin's perspective. We then see them tied up in chairs, and they freak out over what they see. This is where the last story starts. Team Zinnia Jimmy and Sarah are in the construction site looking for Ed, when they find Jonny, who seems a bit odd, or moreso than usual. Sarah and Jimmy keep asking him questions, until he reveals that he has a red walkie-talkie, with someone at the other end giving him several tasks to perform in exchange for $100,000. Jonny says he has completed three of the ten tasks, and would appreciate the extra help. Jimmy and Sarah agree to help, in exchange for two-thirds of the prize. After much haggling, they agree to split the money between both parties, because Jimmy is willing to share with Sarah. The first mission is to collect three 8 inch by 12 inch wooden boards. Team Zinnia wanders through the The second challenge for them is to collect seven broken radios. Boss: Tetris The third challenge is to find five toy airplanes in the park. The fourth challenge is to find Eight spider webs from the woods. The fifth challenge is to find a broken laptop from 2003 The final challenge is to find six pieces of a certain map in the old abondoned house. Enemies Note: When an enemy "expires," it fades away, and small orbs can be collected to restore the characters' health. However, not all enemies can expire. Cul-de-Sac *Birds-Occasionally drop rocks on the characters' heads *Margot-a bulldog that can only be defeated by Double D's slingshot knocking a refridgerator onto the other end of the log she's on, which, in turns, knocks her into the sky. In all other teams' stories, the dog is invincible. *Black and white cats-which don't seem to attack in any way. *Trans-morph-ers-being Ed's action figures, are the main enemy, but do not appear until half-way through the level, (which IS a tutorial after all). They do not appear very often in Team Ultra's story. *Cardboard Fort Knights- These knights look similar to characters from Castle Crashers. There doesn't appear to be anyone inside them. They do not appear in Team Ed's story. Construction Site *Squirrels-throw nuts at the characters *Chickens-six of Rolf's chickens appear in this level. They will distract Edd freezes them,with his upgrade. Note: There is no way to force this enemy to expire. *Pigs-Two of Rolf's pigs will take two hits instead of the usual one, while Wilfred will take fives hits before expriring. *Victor-Victor serves as a mid-level mini-boss. Ed must use the Batter-Ed to knock him off the area. This mid-level boss is severely easier, with the football helmet upgrade. *Beatrice-Rolf's cow is completely invincible. Team Ed must successfully escape her in order to make it to final stretch of the level. Playground Haunted House Sewers Trailer Park Junkyard The Woods Collectibles Throughout the levels are different collectibles for each character. Each team has a designated color for the majority of their collectibles. There are three different collectibles: those for health or energy, those for points needed for 100% completion, and the miscellaneous collectibles. Energy is consistantly seen as smalls orbs, as they appeared in the first game. The only different is the color. They restore health to the characters as they did in the first game; however, some characters gain and lose energy faster than others. Team Ed's Collectibles Team Ed's collectibles are normally colored yellow (though, the energy gained from enemies has an orange outline). All three Eds have average stats for losing and recovering energy. The items required for 100% completion are quarters (which appear yellow for whatever reason). The player can collect up to 999 of these coins. The coins can be exchanged for unlockables. Unlockables Before going to team select, the player can access a vault where they can purchase unlockables. Each team's points can be exchanged for different unlockables in different ways. Team Ed's unlockables are concept art. Each quarter counts for 25 points in the vault, but are not subtracted the the total amount of points in story mode. Team Zinnia's cash collectibles count for 5 points; however, the collectibles mandatory for completing one of their levels counts for 75 points. They unlock clips from the show, and there are twelve clips from season one, ten from season two, six from season 3, four from season four, and seven from Season 5 (which includes the lost episodes and the movie). The player can also unlock all four of the holiday specials in the Season 5 menu. As the player completes Team Ultra's levels, he or she will unlock character bios for every ten percent of completion. The character bios include (in order of unlocking) Ed, Edd, Eddy, Nazz, Sarah, Kevin, Jimmy, Jonny, Rolf, and (collectively) the Kanker Sisters. Character Upgrades Each character has unique upgrades, except the members of Team Kanker. Team Ed Ed has the football helmet, which allows him to break more objects. Ed also has the toy airplane, which answered his problem with a lack of projectiles from the last game. Double has a fan from "It's Way Ed," allowing him to fly short distances, the ability to use the snowglobe power-up to freeze stronger enemies, and a slingshot upgrade, which allows him to pick up different objects in each level and do actual damage to enemies. Eddy has the jetpack from "In Like Ed," which allows him to fly infinitely; however, he does not fly in a straight direction, but instead a sort of wavey pattern, going up and down, (or if he were going straight up, left and right), and there are limits to how high he can fly. Team Ultra Nazz has three upgrades, Kevin has two upgrades, and Rolf has two upgrades. Nazz has two upgrades for her projectile attack: one that allows her to permanently stun enemies (but not bosses), and another that can act as a single hit point, (which helps against bosses). You can switch between these two upgrades in the pause menu. Nazz's third upgrade is called "clip-on nails." This gives her the ability to attack enemies right next to or in front of her. They give off two hit points of damage, instead of just one hit point. Kevin's first upgrade, allows him to run over enemies with his bike without coming to a hault. This completely changes the appearance of his bike from the way it is in the series, to a bike similar to the one in "Ed, Ed and Away ." Kevin's second upgrade doesn't seem to do anything. It appears in the shop as "Ultimate Trick," and has been marked down to 20% of its original price. It could be possible that this was a joke that the development team thought would be funny. Team Zinnia Team Zinnia has the most upgrades of any team in the game. Jonny has three upgrades, Jimmy has five upgrades, and Sarah has one upgrade. Jonny's first upgrade allows him to skateboard, which allows him to move much more quickly. Jonny's second upgrade turns his pink stink bombs into nut-bombs, which both stun and damage enemies. Jimmy's first upgrade allows him to unlock gates 3.5 times more quickly. His second upgrade allows him to use a balloon to get a much higher jump. The balloon changes colors depending on how much Jimmy can use it. When it's red, he can use it a lot. When it's blue, it is half-way charged and he cannot jump as high or as long. If it's green, it's 20% or less charged, and the player should consider saving it for later, as it does take an entire minute to charge it by 5%. Jimmy's third upgrade allows him to find secret areas by swimming, which can only be done in the haunted house and the trailer park. Jimmy's fourth upgrade makes him immune to fire damage. Jimmy's fifth upgrade allows him to dig in certain places and uncover goodies. Sarah's upgrade is boxing gloves, which allow her to do twice her normal damage and move twice as fast while carrying objects. Development After the release of ''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show in Scandenavia, Traveler's Tales signed onto a contract stating that they would create a game based on the movie to be released four days after the U.S. airing of The Big Picture Show. According to an employee at Traveler's Tales, there were, however, quite a few contract disputes. "There were several mistakes in the contract, and we had to throw away three levels, two of which were almost complete," the anonymous employee told Nintendo Power. For one thing, the contract, for some reason or another, forbade the release of the game on XBox 360. Quite some time passed, and the team eventually decided to focus on the Wii U. They eventually decided to cater to Sony fans as well by programming for the PlayStation 3 as well. They considered also releasing it on XBox One, but the development team was not too impressed with the console, and threatened to quit the project if Traveler's Tales forced them to develop for the system. In April 2013, programmer Ted "Robert" Camital spoke about the issues with programming the Junkyard level. "It was a nightmare," he said, "in addition to rendering all of that trash, the director demanded we change all of the red soda cans to purple, to avoid copyright infringement. It was awful." PlayStation 4 Release On October 1, 2013, it was announced that there would be a version available for the PlayStation 4. According to developer John Jinkleheimer, "we've decided to combine what people liked most about each version and put that on the PS4." Jinkleheimer also added that the project "was just too much fun to stop now," despite the infamous Junkyard development issues. Reception Ed, Edd n Eddy's Super Ultra Mega Hyper Scam Video Game has received mostly positive reception from critics and fans of the original series. It recieved a 87% on Metacritic, as well as a score of 9.5 out of 10 from IGN. Jarod Andrews from IGN, commented on the game for its amazing gameplay, but criticized the game for "messing around with the player, especially in The Kanker Sisters' story." It wasn't until after the reveal of the PlayStation 4 release that the game started receiving negative comments. "It seems to me that the game just came out too early, despite it being so delayed," John Edwards Tomato said. "To be re-released on the upcoming PlayStation 4 just six months after its initial release is just too much of a risk," Mr. Tomato concluded. Jarod Andrews, a big supporter of the game, couldn't help but point out how problematic it is for a game to be released after Black Friday. Depsite all of this, there was a relatively high amount of pre-orders for the game, as it appears fans really wanted this game to come out. Trivia *If a player uses a cheating device to access the shops with Team Kanker, an old-looking piece of paper will be displayed, saying "You cheated!" After pressing any button, the "team select screen" will be displayed, and all progress on Team Kanker's story will be deleted unless the player has reached 100% completion, in which the game will simply go to the title screen. *Edd Shwartz considers June 15th (or more specifically, June 15, 2010) to be the first day that The Big Picture Show took place in his own fan-generated continuity. *Despite there only being six chickens in this game, thousands of chickens were seen in "Don't Rain on My Ed" *Launching Margot into the sky is a reference to Earthworm Jim. *Completing a Team's story does not get 100% completion on that team's story. Completing Team Ed's story with zero collectibles by use of a cheating device earns a 35% completion on Team Ed's story. Completing Team Ultra's story this way earns 40% completion on Team Ultra's story. Completing Team Zinnia's story this way earns 25% completion on Team Zinnia's story. Doing this with Team Kanker earns a 75% completion, due to a lack of collectibles. **The only thing a player must do to earn 100% completion with Team Kanker is to find Scott in the outskirts of the Woods, and beat him in a race, (which is incredibly easy and very short). He will give the Kanker's $75, which warrants the 100% completion label. *Each team's story is happening simultaneously at the same rate, meaning that Team Ed's level 3 story happens at the same time as Level 3 of all of the other Team's. The only level without a team battle happening in any story is Level 1. *It's interesting to note that all of the levels in this game are listed in the game's coding in the order they appear in the "enemies" heading. This could mean that "The Woods" was the last and most difficult to program, despite a programmer from Traveler's Tales stating that Junkyard was the hardest to program. Category:Video game Category:Games